


the reason to fight

by Splintered_Star



Series: octopath characters [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, reference to a child in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: A pause before going into the hide out, and Olbric has a question.





	the reason to fight

**Author's Note:**

> I love Olbric, ngl. He's very close to like... ideal trope for me.

  
H’aanit agrees to assist Olbric on his task to rescue the child without hesitation. She is still far from home, but some things are universal, and she recognizes a predator out of control.

Tressa stays behind. She is yet the least skilled in battle, as clever as she is, and even though she is of age Olbric looks at her like she is a child.

The mountains are unfamiliar territory, but H’aanit adjusts easily enough and they make good time to the hideout. There is a fierceness to the heights that appeals to her, she thinks when they pause to prepare before entering. This is an infinity that does not unsettle her.

Olbric sits next to H’aanit, checking over his sword. The man moves like a career soldier, no matter what he says about himself, and H’annit respects it, both his familiarity with the tools of his trade and the silence with which he works. No extraneous movements, no extra effort spent. Just the duty and the means to achieve it.

Perhaps he will come with her when they have rescued the child, she thinks, surprising herself. Her master will laugh at her, showing up with an entire pack of strays…

“H’aanit.” She looks up from retying her pack to see those serious eyes focused on her. “You are the most experienced warrior of your group.” H’annit nods. It’s true, though the others are growing in leaps and bounds. “Why do you fight?”

H’annit blinks at him. She looks at him and thinks, a soldier, not a hunter. A man bound by duty to country or king, things made by humans. She does not understand it – she has always walked paths much older than any kingdom’s boundary.

“I am a hunter. People need to eat. Predator and prey need to balance. Trails need to be maintained.” She shrugs and finishes tying her pack. “No more reason is necessary.”

“Then why are you here?” His words do not sound confrontational.

“Attacking cubs out of hunger is one thing. Attacking cubs out of wounded pride is another.” She checks her ax, and stands. “A wolf will always be a wolf. Humans can chose.”

Olbric meets her eyes and nods, once. He does not share her views, she thinks, but he respects them, and perhaps that is enough. He turns, and goes to check on the others.

Time to hunt.


End file.
